Pretty Beauty
by AlliCamAllison
Summary: Monsieur Gold fait trembler chaque âme qu'il croise, rien ne l'ébranle, sauf peut-être le regard de cette travailleuse du sexe. Sur une pulsion, il viendra passer le plus beau, mais le plus dangereux marché qu'il n'aura jamais conclu...


_Merci à toi de prendre le temps de lire cette histoire! Cette fiction peut contenir certains passages réservés aux adultes. Si tu n'as pas l'âge, merci de quitter cette page! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

C'était un de ces soirs que Gold détestait. Les soirs où il devait se rendre à ces cocktails longs et ennuyeux, qui n'en finissaient jamais. Il aurait tout fait pour éviter cette soirée, mais les affaires sont les affaires. Assis à l'arrière de sa Cadillac, conduite par son chauffeur, Gold essayait tant bien que mal, de mettre fin à sa conversation téléphonique.

-Si ça te fait plaisir, tu n'as qu'à tout prendre ! Oui tu peux garder la maison ! Oui c'est ça !

Il raccrocha épuisé par la situation. Depuis quelques années son couple avec Milah, battait de l'aile. Depuis que Gold avait fait fortune dans les banques, sa cote de popularité avait augmenté, et il n'avait plus de temps à consacrer à sa femme, qui n'avait pas tardé à aller voir ailleurs. Ainsi ils étaient en instance de divorce. Milah voulait récupérer tous les bien qu'elle avait acquis pendant le mariage. Mais Gold n'en avait que faire, il était tellement riche, qu'il préférait tout laisser à sa femme pour éviter les histoires.

La Cadillac noire s'arrêta devant une luxueuse villa. Le chauffeur descendit aussitôt pour ouvrir la porte à M. Gold. Ce dernier descendit prestement aidé de sa canne. Vêtue d'un costume noir et d'une cravate bleu foncé, l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années se dirigea vers l'entrée, où il fut accueilli avec le plus grand respect. M. Gold avait cette faculté d'impressionner les gens, même ceux qui ne savaient pas qui il était. Son regard brun perçant lui donnait un air sévère. Mais il faisait néanmoins rêver de nombreuses femmes avec son sourire charmeur par moment, ainsi que ses cheveux mi-longs qui cachaient sa nuque. Sa canne noire, avec sa poignée en or, lui donnait une certaine élégance, même s'il s'en serait bien passé, mais sa douleur à la jambe était tellement insupportable ce soir là, qu'il ne pouvait pas s'appuyer dessus. Mais Gold ne laissait jamais rien paraître sur son visage. Il restait de marbre, ou alors il riait les lèvres serrées, lorsqu'il fallait réagir à une plaisanterie qui paraissait tellement drôle, mais dont tout le monde riait hypocritement, car c'était de cela et non d'autres choses qu'il fallait rire dans ce milieu de riches. Gold discuta longtemps avec plusieurs personnes. Toutes essayaient de se faire bien voir de lui, pour entrer dans son cercle. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. Car Monsieur Edward Gold n'avait pas vraiment de cercle d'amis. Il se méfiait de tout le monde, et ne faisait confiance à personne. Ce soir, Gold était d'humeur fatiguée. Sa douleur à la jambe devenait insupportable, et il n'avait qu'une seule envie : quitter cet endroit et retourner à son hôtel. Il coupa court à la conversation qui durait depuis des heures entre de riches bourgeois, qui se voyaient déjà les maîtres du monde avec leur fortune qui semblait si minime comparée à celle de Gold. Il sortit à l'extérieur prendre l'air. Le brouhaha de la fête lui avait donné mal à la tête. Agacé il monta à la place de son chauffeur dans la Cadillac et décida de rentrer lui-même au volant de sa voiture. Il avait envie d'être seul. Il jeta sa canne sur la banquette arrière, mit le contact, et démarra brusquement, avant de s'éloigner devant le regard surpris des invités.

Quelques rues plus loin, dans un quartier moins fréquentable, Lacey French se préparait pour aller travailler. Elle enfila ses bas résilles, avant de se glisser dans une robe noire qui mettait en valeur ses formes, laissant entrevoir ses seins et dévoilant ses jolies jambes. Elle appliqua un rouge à lèvre provocateur sur ses lèvres. Le mascara épais autours de ses yeux faisait ressortir leur couleur bleu éclatant. Elle attacha rapidement ses cheveux bruns sans trop prêter attention à sa coiffure. Elle enfila ses chaussures à talons hauts, et s'apprêta à sortir de son appartement, quand elle entendit le propriétaire qui montait les marches. « Il vient pour le loyer » pensa-t-elle.

Cela faisait six mois que Lacey vivait ici en collocation avec Ruby Lucas. Orpheline depuis son plus jeune âge, Lacey a connu Ruby en famille d'accueil. C'est cette dernière qui l'a initié ce travail nocturne. Au début, Lacey avait refusé la proposition de Ruby, mais ne trouvant pas de travail, elle avait finalement accepté pensant que ça ne serait que pour quelques mois, le temps de trouver autre chose. Mais les mois passaient, et gagner de l'argent devenait de plus en plus difficile. Les longues nuits froides dans les courants d'air, les nuits à devoir se faire tripoter par des hommes qui ne pensent qu'à assouvir leur désir sexuel, toutes ces choses n'étaient pas la vie que Lacey avait rêvé. Elle, elle aurait aimé étudier, aller à l'université, mais faute d'argent, le destin en avait décidé autrement. Les premières fois furent très difficiles à supporter pour la jeune femme. Ruby lui avait conseillé de ne jamais s'attacher, ne jamais embrasser sur la bouche. Lacey restait donc très professionnelle. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir cette boule au ventre à chaque fois qu'elle se préparait pour descendre le long de ce trottoir.

-Je sais que vous êtes là sales putes ! cria le propriétaire en frappant à la porte.

Ruby et Lacey n'avait pas eu de chance ce mois-ci, la rentrée d'argent avait été faible. Elle ne pouvait pas payer le loyer maintenant. Lacey prise de panique, ouvrit la porte extérieure, et descendit par l'escalier de secours, le long de la façade du bâtiment. Elle descendit rapidement faisant attention de ne pas se tordre une cheville avec ses escarpins. Arrivée en bas, elle reprit son souffle, et rejoignit Ruby. Cette dernière ne fut pas bien difficile à trouver. Toute vêtue de rouge, on la remarquait de loin. Les clients se faisaient rares ce soir. Si cela continuait comme cela, leur employeur, Gaston, allait les mettre à la porte. Gaston était un type que tout le monde connaissait dans ce quartier. Les filles tombaient toutes dans ses bras, et toutes les prostituées de Storybrooke travaillaient pour lui. Lacey le détestait. Il était imbu de sa personne, orgueilleux, et d'un machisme sans pareil. Elle avait toujours refusé de coucher avec lui. Mais elle savait qu'un jour, elle y serait obligée sans quoi il l'a mettrait à la porte.

-Gaston t'attends. Lui dit Ruby. Il veut te voir.

Lacey craignait toujours quand Gaston voulait la voir.

-Il t'attend au bar, rajouta Ruby.

Lacey se dirigea vers le bar que tenait Gaston. « Le Rabbit Hole ». C'était ainsi qu'il se nommait. Ce genre de bar accueillait essentiellement une clientèle masculine. Et les serveuses étaient un peu plus que des serveuses.

Lacey pénétra dans le bar, où une lumière tamisée arborait la pièce et où une odeur de cigarettes se faisait sentir. Elle se dirigea vers le groupe d'hommes qui se tenaient accoudés au bar. Gaston se trouvait parmi eux. Quand ils la virent un sifflement se fit entendre. Gaston se retourna vers elle un verre de whisky à la main.

-Je vous présente Lacey, c'est une perle rare ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il la prit alors fermement par le poignet, et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

-Pas touche les mecs ! Elle est à moi pour ce soir ! dit alors Gaston descendant les mains le long de ses hanches.

Lacey détestait être touchée par ses grosses mains. Elle se contrôlait et se laissait faire. Mais elle l'avait bien compris, le moment qu'elle redoutait tant devait se produire ce soir. Pour l'instant, il l'a montrait à ses amis comme un trophée qu'il adulait, mais qu'il rangera au placard avec les autres, quand il en aura trouvé un meilleur, pensa Lacey.

La Cadillac s'enfila dans la grande avenue de Storybrooke. Gold aperçu au loin l'affluence autours du Rabbit Hole. Même s'il était fatigué, il se dit que ce serait le bon moment pour trouver Gaston et lui réclamer le loyer qu'il lui devait. En plus d'être un banquier renommé, M. Gold était propriétaire des trois quarts de cette ville. Et les murs du Rabbit Hole lui appartenaient. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il réclamait ce loyer, mais Gaston s'arrangeait toujours pour ne pas être là au moment où Gold venait. Ce dernier pensa qu'un soir tard, Gaston serait forcément à son bar, et en plus entouré de sa clientèle, il serait forcé de payer. La Cadillac s'arrêta devant ce bar malfamé.

Les verres de whiskey s'enfilaient les uns après les autres. Lacey coincée sur les genoux de Gaston, assistait à ce spectacle déplorable. Lui et ses amis riaient fort. Elle en avait assez, elle voulait partir. Mais soudain, le brouhaha de la fête s'estompa. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'étrange inconnu qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. L'homme au regard sévère s'avança vers Gaston, qui fut le dernier à se rendre compte de sa présence. Il se retourna vivement vers l'homme au costume noir, quand il entendit le bruit de sa canne s'avancer vers lui.

-Mr Gold, bredouilla Gaston.

-Excusez-moi de venir à une heure aussi tardive, mais je viens réclamer ce qu'il m'est dû.

Le visage de Gaston prit une toute autre allure que celle enjouée qu'il avait quelques minutes plus tôt. Il poussa violement Lacey de dessus ses genoux. La jeune femme failli perdre l'équilibre par tant de manque de délicatesse. Gold ne quittait pas Gaston des yeux. Ce dernier se leva.

-Je vous payerai le loyer d'ici quelques jours. Vous avez ma parole. Dit-il d'une voix beaucoup mois forte que celle qu'il avait habituellement.

-Je n'en ai que faire de votre parole ! répondit Gold froidement. Vous devez rembourser votre dette !

Gaston semblait de plus en plus inquiet. Lacey observa l'homme au costume sombre. Il semblait très intimidant. Même une grosse brute comme Gaston le craignait. Qui pouvait-il être ? se demanda Lacey. Il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de très important, probablement un homme très riche, avec une certaine classe, que les brutes de ce bar n'avaient pas. Mais son regard menaçant impressionnait Lacey.

-Laissez-moi une semaine, je vous en prie ! supplia Gaston. Dans une semaine, j'aurai votre argent !

-Quatre jours, je vous laisse quatre jours ! dit-il sur un ton menaçant.

-Oh merci ! s'exclama aussitôt Gaston.

-Mais je n'ai pas fini ! répondit Gold. Vous me connaissait très mal. Je ne prête jamais gratuitement ! dit-il dans un demi-sourire.

La lueur de soulagement qui était apparue sur le visage de Gaston s'estompa rapidement.

-Je veux quelque chose en gage. Quelque chose de très précieux, dit-il en s'approchant un peu plus de Gaston. Ce dernier recula.

-Mais je n'ai rien à vous laisser en gage ici. Bredouilla-t-il.

-Puisque vous ne vous décidez pas, je vais choisir pour vous. Mon prix, c'est elle ! dit-il pointant de son doigt la jeune femme se trouvant au côté de Gaston : Lacey.


End file.
